


A Low Rumble (#60 Earth)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Earthquakes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started as a low rumble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Low Rumble (#60 Earth)

A Low Rumble (#60 Earth)

It was a low rumble. Neal’s first thought was that a truck was going by except the truck didn’t stop going by. He heard the wineglasses in the cupboard rattle against each other and watched the paintings on the walls tilt. He heard the sound of glass shattering downstairs then everything went still. Neal rushed down the stairs.

“June!” he called out.

“I’m down here. I’m fine.” June met him at the bottom of the stairs.

“I heard something break.”

“Just a picture coming off the wall.”

Neal took a deep breath. “Was that an earthquake?”

“Yes. I think it was.”


End file.
